Just another Legend
by Lsilver19
Summary: Waking up in a clearing with no memories except his name and title, a chance encounter between the Silver and white shall give rise to a new legend, which will make the supernatural world quake in fear, this, is just another legend of the Dragon Lord. OC-Centric Story, OC gets more OP as story progresses. Warning: Indiscriminate Gender-bending


_**A/N: This is not an update, I'm just editing this chapter because of all the typos, this is also to let you all know I still live, it's just that, life has been a royal pain, I should start updating my other stories soon, I hope.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own highschool DxD only the OC (Yes, despite my own name, Silver is an OC, my first ever OC, who i got attached to) belongs to me**_

 _Drip_

That was the first sound that passed his ears when he woke up, his eyes opening ever so slowly, it was night and the moon was obscured by the dark clouds that hung on the sky.

 _Drip_

the sound repeated again, but this time the boy had an idea of what it belonged to

'Rain'

That was the word that came to his mind, the boy got up from the ground, his head hurt, but he could care less, his silver hair which looked almost ethereal followed him as he got up into a standing position, the boy proceeded to survey his surroundings, he was in a small clearing surrounded by trees, the boy paid no mind to such things and simply started walking in a random direction

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

The rain started falling with more intensity, but he paid it no mind, the boy examined himself, he appeared to be about 7 years old, his silver hair trailed behind him as he walked, his hair was waist length, and looking at it brought a strange sense of calm to him, he examined his clothes next, he was garbed in a loose full-sleeved black tee-shirt, and loose short pants that reached just a bit beyond his knee, his skin was flawlessly white, looking as if it was made of marble.

 _drip drop_

As he continued walking nearby fauna could not help but stop their attempts to escape the rain and gaze at the boy, who walked bristly with elegance and grace, unbefitting of a boy his age.

yet again the boy paid no mind to such things, instead his mind was occupied with only one question

'Who am I?'

The boy could not remember anything before he had woken up from his slumber, as he was walking the boy came across a puddle no doubt caused by the never ending rain.

He stopped walking, and looked at the puddle, seeing his own reflection in it, his eyes were a type of blue that looked like a crystal which seemed to glow in the darkness, they were a calm ice-blue color, for a second the boy was lost in the hypnotic gaze of his own eyes, before he examined the rest of his face, he had a beautiful face that could even be mistaken for a girl, but it had sharp features, looking at his own face the boy felt an odd sense of nostalgia as if this was the face he had not seen in ages, after he was done examining himself he looked up and without even a second glance at the puddle continue walking, in his mind he tried to pry whatever information he could, but to no avail, the only thing he could remember was his own name.

'Silver'

That was all the result he could come up with from racking his head for any sort of reminder of who he was.

All of a sudden, the boy-Silver froze in place, he could hear a sound that he was certain he had been hearing since he started walking.

The sound of footsteps.

Without even a shred of hesitation Silver started walking in the general direction from which the sound originated.

As if alarmed by Silver's footsteps the other sound increased in pace and intensity, Silver was certain that the sound of running could only belong to another bipedal creature such as himself.

As if the sound of running was the trigger, Silver had also started sprinting towards the other creature which seemed to be getting closer and closer.

And then as if in a strange sense of irony, Silver and the other creature stood still in another yet much bigger clearing, Silver gazed at the other creature which had also started gazing at him.

Same colored eyes stared at each other, the other creature was a girl who looked younger than Silver, She had the same hair color and the length was roughly the same as his, her face was without a doubt as beautiful as his, but it had a more feminine charm to it, whereas his exuded more of a manly one.

Silver opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"White dragon, it is nice to meet you, I am Silver, A silver dragon"

The girl opened her eyes in surprise and was about to answer until another voice sounded out.

 **[Silver one, I am Albion the White dragon emperor]**

The boy tilted his head, and held his chin, and as if by reflex answered back

"I am the Dragon Lord"

As if dictated by fate herself, The meeting between the Strongest dragon and the Dragon which becomes stronger by taking others power had concluded, giving rise to a new legend that shall shake the world to its very core.

00000000000000000000000

"Umm, my name is Valerie, Nice to meet you Silver"

Silver looked at the girl walking beside him, after his introduction he had only conversed with the white dragon for a brief time, until Valerie asked him If he would come to her house since it was still raining, Of course, having nowhere else to go and no other memories to call upon, he promptly agreed

"yes, Again, my name is Silver, pleasure to make your acquaintance"

While looking at her eyes he answered with a warm voice

Valerie's cheeks reddened and got closer to Silver as they walked, until a question popped up in her head.

"You said you were the Dragon Lord, what does that mean?"

She asked with her head tilted cutely

Silver thought about her question for a but, then shook his head, a gesture which still seemed to be still elegant and graceful

"I do not know of the weight this title carries, if any at all, but It felt...right, for lack of a better word"

Valerie Nodded her head, already somewhat used to the noble-ish way Silver spoke

"Say, Silver?"

"Yes?"

"What's your full name"

Silver stopped walking and Valerie following suit, he looked up at the sky, the rain had stopped falling and glimpses of the Moon and stars could be seen, he closed his eyes and hummed quietly

"I...Do not know, all I could remember was my name, I had said the title, because I felt it was what I always said"

He put his fingers on his chin

"I do not remember anything else before waking up in the clearing I somehow found myself in"

Valerie stared at Silver sadly

"So, you have Amnesia then?"

Silver once again thought for a while before answering

"Yes...that seems to be the case...sorry If I am being a bother to you"

Valerie swung her arms in a fluster and answered with a red face

"N-No! It's okay, you're no bother at all...in fact, being near you... in your presence... somehow, makes me happy..."

With a red face, she looked down as her voice seemed to get lower and almost vanish in the end

But Silver had heard what she said

"Is that so?...then by all means, please continue to stay by my side, I quite enjoy your company"

Valerie's face became one shade redder as she answered in a quiet voice

"Yes...please let me stay by your Side"

With a slight chuckle Silver nodded, and continued walking

0000000000

After a short walk, which Valerie wished could continue longer the pair who could be passed off as twins had made it to her house, it was a fairly large two story house, which was quite removed from civilization, but it was still her home nonetheless, in front of the door stood a man who looked around the age of 20 or so, he had a lean built with a black shirt and jeans combo, he looked like the elder brother of Valerie, and also Silver, if judged by looks alone, but as fate would have it, that was not to be

"Father!"

Leaving Silver behind, Valerie ran off to stand in front of her father, the man sighed, and lightly touched Her head

"Vali, I told you not to go running off all on your again"

Vali looked down dejectedly but as if suddenlyremembering something, she perked up she answered

"I'm sorry Father, but this time I wasn't alone, I had Silver to accompany me"

Taking that as his cue to introduce himself, Silver walked forward and with a curtsy Bow introduced himself

"Greetings, father of Valerie, My name is Silver, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Ah yes, My name is Arekiel Lucifer, Valerie go in side, your mother was worried about you, let me get acquainted with Silver here"

Without looking away from Silver he said those words

Vali without seemingly understanding the tension in the air nodded and looked at Silver before going into the house.

The two males stared at each other, it was Arekiel who opened his mouth first

"I sense a demonic aura...who are you really?"

In the back of his mind Silver somehow expected such a question even though he did not remember anything, he knew he was a dragon but he did not know why he had a demonic aura.

"I...do not know, I woke up in a clearing not too far from here, I don't remember anything prior to waking up, All I know is that my name is silver, A silver dragon, and I am the Dragon Lord, anything else...I cannot answer, I am sorry..."

Seeing Silver actually get depressed, Arekiel realized that the boy in front of him was just a boy, who was suffering from amnesia, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he was about to say something.

Until he fully digested the words Silver had said

"Did you say, you were a dragon... and what's the meaning behind your title?"

Silver shook his head

"Sadly I do not remember what my title represents, But I am a dragon, that much I know...but for some reason...I feel like I am more than that...?"

Silver tilted his head while trying to understand what he meant

Arekiel after a while came to a conclusion

"I see...you must be a child between a dragon and devil... well it's not exactly rare, but it's my first time meeting one..."

Arekiel looked at the boy again, this time examining him, he looked like he was a child of a Lucifer...but he did not know of any relatives that were presently alive, but seeing the boy in the middle of nowhere meant that something must have happened to his parents.

Arekiel sighed, and here he thought there were three members of the Lucifer family remaining

"hey do you remember your family name?"

The boy shook his head

Arekiel sighed once again and went towards Silver, he patted Silver's head

"Well, you're probably a part of the Lucifer clan, at least, that's what I think..."

He adopted a thinking position and soon after declared with a grin

"Haha, I got it! I always wanted a son, From now on, you're name is going to be Silver Lucifer, My son"

Silver merely tilted his head, and after a while smiled brightly

"Yes...Father"

Hearing that Arekiel grinned even more, and lead Silver into the house

000000000000000000

Arekiel took Silver to what he assumed was the dining room, the decorations were quite lavish in nature, but he felt that he was used to such an environment

"Stella! Valerie! could you come here for a bit!"

After a while two people appeared, one was Valerie and the other one was a Blonde woman with warm green eyes, she had a slender build, but with quite a curvy frame

The woman, W#who Silver assumed as Stella, stood in front of Silver and bent down to get a better look at him

"Hello there~ My name is Stella Vermillia~ I'm young Vali's Mother, you must be Silver, my my, you and Arekiel look so much alike, you could pass off as father and son"

Stella said with a bright and warm smile, seeing that smile made Silver's heart ache, but he did not comment on it

"Hello, My name is Silver Lucifer, it's nice to meet you Mother"

Stella with a questioning gaze looked at Arekiel, Who just promptly grinned and patted Silver's head

"yup, he's our new son"

Stella's eyes widened a bit before she smiled brightly and proceeded to glomp Silver

"Oh my, I always wanted a son, now I have a cute little boy, who I can shower with affection~"

Arekiel simply smiled

Valerie came forward with a bright smile and asked

"So, from now on, Silver is my Onii-sama, right? yay~ I'm so happy, I always wanted a elder brother"

Valerie also glomped Silver, but Silver's mind was elsewhere

'...the entire family wanted another male member…?'

Silver looked at Arekiel and conveyed his message in a Language which had existed since the dawn of time, the most manliest language ever, a form of communication only males could do, through their eyes

Arekiel looked at Silver and also conveyed his message in the same way

'yeah...Don't ask'

Silver nodded and proceeded to stand still as he was still glomped by the female members of his new...family, that word again made his heart ache

Even after five minutes had passed he was still being hugged he looked at Arekiel and conveyed yet another message in a manly way

'...help'

Arekiel had an amused face, but he decided to save Silver nonetheless

"Ahem, We're all glad that we now have a new family member, but I'm quite famished, and I think Silver is too"

As if in agreement to his words, Silver's stomach grumbled

The female's finally let go and Stella with a smile, went towards the Kitchen, Valerie simply stood by Silver's side

Arekiel simply chuckled

"Valerie why don't you show your brother your toys while I and your mother prepare dinner"

Valerie nodded so fast it was a miracle her head didn't fall off

"Yes~ Onii-sama come on let's go to my room"

And then Silver was dragged upstairs into Valerie's room, but not before shooting Arekiel a annoyed glare, Arekiel simply chuckled and waved it off

0000000000000000000

After having played with Valerie and eating dinner with his new... family, a word which still made his heart ache, Silver was feeling sleepy.

Even though he had woken up not too long ago, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, Arekiel who had noticed this, had a evil smile on his face, something which made Silver become fearful and he had a good idea of what was coming

"Hey, Valerie, since none of our other rooms are furnished, why don't you and Silver sleep together"

Silver's fear had been proven right, and before he could retort, Stella with a devious smile answered in agreement

"You're right Darling, there's no other way for a boy a girl to become close then to sleep with each other"

Even though he had no memories, Silver felt that her words had a double meaning, he was about to say something once again, before Valerie with a extremely happy face sealed his fate

"Yay~ I'm so happy~ let's go Onii-sama"

And then he was promptly dragged back into the room which was so pink, it made him doubt his own masculinity

So, with all the hate he could muster he told Arekiel something with his eyes

'You're dead'

Arekiel simply laughed it off

00000000000000000000

"hehe~ Onii-sama~ I'm so glad~"

Silver was lying down in a pink bed (which was very comfortable) and his left arm was being hugged tightly by Valerie

He had a slight blush, which couldn't be hidden due to his pale skin, despite still being young Valerie had a soft body

"Hey, Onii-sama~"

"Yes?"

turning his head to left he saw Valerie's head was very close to his, she also had a light blush and a very happy smile

"When you said you wanted me by your side forever, did you mean it?"

"of course"

He answered instantly, Valerie was the first person he met after waking up, it was due to her, that he now had a home and a family, he owed a great deal to her, so he had no qualms about her staying by his side, although he had no recollection of telling her to be by his side forever, he couldn't bring himself to say otherwise

"Hehe~"

Valerie giggled with a happy smile

"I'm quite tired, Let us get some sleep"

"Yes~ Onii-sama~"

Vali let go of Silver and made to turn off the bedside lamp

"Ouch!"

But she didn't see a wooden splinter which pierced her finger drawing blood, Valerie took out the Splinter and was about to lick her wound, but Silver made it first, he put her finger into his mouth and carefully licked the wound, all the while Valerie watched with a Heavy blush, after a while the wound healed and he let go

Valerie examined her wound, it was completely healed, and she assumed he just used magic, shrugging it off she turned of the lamp.

And thus they slept, without anyone knowing of the small crimson glow that emanated from Silver's hand for just an instant

00000000000000000000

The next few weeks was a very happy time for the Lucifer family, but like all good things it came to an end.

"Yahoo~ My stupid son, I came to visit"

That was the voice Silver was greeted to when he woke up one day, it sounded innocent, but one would have to be stupid to miss the underlying tone of malice.

Silver jolted out of his bed, Valerie was still sleeping, he casted a silencing spell which would prevent outside noise from entering this room in the past few weeks he had been trained in the way of magic, everyone was surprised to see his talent in it, as if he was born to use magic, he was also a genius at using the holy magic that were exclusive to only members of the Lucifer family, there was also one more surprising thing…

Shaking himself out of his own thoughts Silver quietly made his way out of the room, and went downstairs, once there he saw a man that would've looked exactly like his father if not for the sickeningly sweet smile on his face, Silver was immediately on edge, he could feel that this man was not here with good intentions.

"Soooo~ Where's my grandchild, I came all~ the way here to see him you know"

Silver knew he was here for Valerie, but the moment he said 'him' made Silver relax, Taking a deep breath he walked towards his so-called 'grandfather'

But before he could make it to him Arekiel grasped his Shoulders and held him in place

"Silver...Don't go to this bastard"

"Oh, ooooh~ is this my grandson, My my~ quite the specimen aren't you"

Silver suppressed the shiver that was making its way down his spine and with a smile he spoke in a manner that indicated he could not feel the tension the air

"Hello Grandfather, My name is Silver Lucifer, it is a pleasure to meet you"

His 'grandfather' smiled

"Wow~ such manners, yet your tone also contains the Lucifer pride"

Arekiel shoved Silver behind him, and stood in front of the man

"I won't say it again, Rizevim, Get out of my house"

Rizevim's smile faltered a bit, but he still continued smiling, his eyes though... told a different story

"It seems you've gotten cocky brat...it seems I need to discipline you again"

Faster than Arekiel's eyes could see Rizevim appeared before him, and grasped his neck tightly

"Arekiel!"

Stella shouted, but did not move from her position, but it was obvious in her eyes that she wanted to go to him, perhaps it was something Arekiel had said to her that prevented her from going

...But Silver had no such reservations

Without any conscious thoughts Words slipped out of Silvers mouth

 **"[Divine Dividing]!"**

Instantly translucent blue wings appeared on Silvers back

Rizevim let go of Arekiel's neck and started laughing

But Arekiel and Stella who already knew about this was just simply scared for Silver, and in both their eyes was the question

'Why'

Using eye contact, Silver told Arekiel

'to protect Valerie'

With that Silver rushed towards Rizevim to punch him

Rizevim with mirth still dancing in his eyes, easily caught Silver's punch.

Silver smirked, although this was not what he had originally planned, the ball was still in his park

But in an instant that smirk gave way to shock

Rizevim with a maniacal Smile then declared something that sealed his fate

"I have an ability called **[Sacred gear Canceller]** , isn't that neat~"

Silver instantly jumped back with a grunt, it didn't take a genius to figure out what his ability did, he dispelled the sacred gear and held his hand in front of him.

As if that was the Signal, multiple Spears of light Spears appeared around him, ready to be fired

But sadly, his threatening gesture only seemed to amuse Rizevim more

"Well~If you're so hell-bent on fighting, then..."

He cracked his neck and with a serene smile he declared

"Let me show you the power that allowed me to reach the top 10~"

Immediately, as if a switch was flipped the aura around Rizevim changed, no longer was it the aura of an amused man, what stood before Silver now was, The strongest devil.

his dark malevolent aura washed over them in waves, but it wasn't that which made Silver shiver, it was his presence.

It was being projected as a large, black Western Dragon with red eyes, and a red jewel in its chest

 _ **RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR**_

Only Silver was able to see and hear the Dragon

One would be scared and would normally run away...but not him.

Silver didn't shiver out of fear, far from it.

It was out of Anticipation

Partly because he was facing a strong enemy

But it was mostly because the presence resonated with something in him, and that roar seemed to be a question only he could understand

 _ **"Can you catch up to me?"**_

Silver grinned, showing off his sharp canines

His eyes seemed to get sharper as his pupils became slits.

He fired the light Spears at Rizevim, who simply waved his hands, a gesture which caused the light Spears to break

But Silver wasn't deterred

he took a step and instantly a Silver aura surrounded him, he may lose in everything compared to Rizevim, but there was no way he was going to let that dragon keep that cocky smirk on its face.

But just as Silver was about to dash towards Rizevim, a magic circle appeared underneath Silver, effectively robbing him of his ability to move.

Silver sensed that the magic was used by Rizevim.

"Wait...Let me go! you fucking bastard!"

If it were any other situation his adoptive parents would've been stunned that silver was actually cursing, but at the moment they couldn't afford to reprimand him

"Soo sorry~ but I heard that dragons are stronger when they're angry, therefore~"

Silver did not like where this was going

"I'm going to mind-fuck you're father, make him hold down your mother, call forth some orcs to rape said mother, have your father then kill your mother, and then let your father fight you, now isn't that a great ide- wait I have a better idea, I'm going to mind control you and make you kill your parents with your own hands~"

At that moment, all the color drained from Silvers face, he started struggling even more intensely, but to no avail

A black magic circle which oozed black smoke appeared in Rizevim's hands, it had the symbol of a black rose on if, to Silver it was seeing the Magic circle that made him struggle more, because for some reason he knew...that now matter how high his magic resistance was, it would still work

"NO! stop it!"

Stella shouted

Arekiel summoned a magic circle, and poured l his magic power into it, then he blasted Rizevim with a huge wave of demonic power

 _ **boom**_

The sound echoed through the entire house

Smoke covered Rizevim's form, when it cleared that He was not even fazed by the attack

Arekiel fell to his knees, he had used all his magic power, and yet could not even scratch him

Silver summoned all of his magic power and struggled to break free from the restraining spell, and he was just about to do so, but, as fate would have it, Rizevim made it first

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Silver's shout echoed throughout the house

For some reason...he felt like this had happened before

00000000000000

Valerie watched helplessly as her Onii-sama was consumed by the black smoke, after what felt like hours but was actually a few seconds, the smoke disappeared.

When the smoke was gone, Silver was still standing there, the magic circle binding him was gone, his hair had turned pitch black and the iris of his eyes had turned blood red.

Valerie once again tried to move, but Albion was restraining her

Valerie shouted to Albion through their mental connection

'Albion! please! let me save them!'

After a moment of silence, Albion replied

 **[I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for your own safety]**

With that he became quiet, Valerie struggled to move, Tears started flowing from her eyes, she knew what was going to happen, and as much as it would hurt her to witness it, she knew it would hurt her Onii-sama more.

Before she could do anything more Her consciousness faded, no doubt due to the dragon dwelling in her sacred gear

00000000000000000

Silver was now in the backseat of his own body

He couldn't talk or move his body

But he could hear, see and feel

He knew Valerie was watching so he asked Albion to restrain her movements and render her unconscious

He Walked towards his parents, dread flowing through his body with every step, but it felt as if history was repeating itself, that he was doomed to never have parents

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rizevim with his demented smile

Silver wanted to rip that smile right out of his face, he wanted to make him suffer, for what he was going to make him do, with no other hope in sight, Silver did the only thing he could do

'Please...somebody...anybody...help...'

he knew his pleas were falling on deaf ears, he knew that no one would come here, in the middle of nowhere... but he still continue pleading nonetheless

Arekiel knew what was coming, he held his wife in embrace, they didn't need to say or do anything,

he was weak

and he knew that

He had used all of his powers to stop Rizevim, yet he couldn't even scratch him

He was weak

He held his wife tighter, and looked at her in the eyes, after having a mental conversation, they decided

"Silver...it's okay... We knew this day was coming...we just want you to know...we love you, Son"

"My dear little boy...please grow up into a wonderful man, get many wives...and give your Mama lots of grandchildren...okay?"

Arekiel watched helplessly as tears started falling from Silver's eyes.

He had hoped that their last words were enough, enough to alleviate his guilt...by even a little, they did not need to say anything to Valerie, not out of cruelty, but because they knew Silver would be there for her no matter what, that Silver would continue protecting her...they just wished they could say they loved her one more time…

Out of nowhere Silver summoned a Sword made of shadows, and cut of Stella's head, even though he couldn't fully control his body, his body subconsciously made it so that they would feel a quick and painless death

Arekiel looked at the dead body of his wife and mouthed that he loved her, then he looked at silver and used their eyes to communicate one last time

'It's okay...Silver...please continue to protect Valerie, tell her that we love her...and after all of this over...find Azazel...tell him I sent you...'

with one final stroke of the sword, His parents were no more.

Silver turned towards Rizevim, Silver's face was stoic, but the blood covering his body and the tears flowing from his eyes, created a terrifying image.

Yet, despite all that, Rizevim was amused, and started laughing

Silver Loathed Rizevim, he didn't care how long it took, or how much effort it took, he would Kill Rizevim, no matter what

"Ahahahahahaha, Truly how far the Lucifer house has fallen, a Child kills his own father, oh oh, that's a good idea for a novel, maybe I'll write one when I go back, but before that..."

Rizevim looked up the stairs, Silver followed his gaze, what he saw made his blood freeze

An unconscious Valerie

"My My~ who could this child be~ another grandchild, perhaps?"

snapping his fingers, the control over Silver's mouth had vanished, and Silver while still glaring at Rizevim said

"She has nothing to do with this, she's just a devil child we found and adopted a few days ago"

Rizevim adopted a thinking pose, and tilted his eyes a few times, then he snapped his fingers and declared something that made Silvers mind blank

"Guess I'll make her into a meat toilet for my army~"

Silver's thoughts were consumed by darkness, and even though he knew it didn't happen, his mind betrayed him

There he stood, watching as Valerie was surrounded by countless males, they weren't starting, they had already finished

Valerie was naked and covered in white, her eyes were blank, as she stared at Silver

"Onii-sama...I thought...you would protect me...this...is all your fault.."

"N-No, I-I didn't want this to-"

"You were weak...and you couldn't protect me...you killed our parents...my parents...I wish I had never found you that day...I wish my father would've been smart enough...to kill you that day...if you weren't here...none of this would've happened..."

"Valerie, I-"

"Weakling, it's all your fault"

As if that was the cue the countless males started chanting

"Weakling"

"We did this because you weren't strong enough to protect her..."

"Weakling"

"Weakling"

Silver clutched his head as tears started falling from his eyes

"please stop, I-I didn't-"

Arekiel and Stella appeared from behind him

"I should've killed you that day..."

"It's your fault we died, this is your fault, that this happened to Valerie"

"We asked you one thing..."

"And you failed"

"It can't be helped...Onii-Sama is weak after all..."

Their words stinged, but it was true…

It was all his fault...if only he was never born…

'I couldn't even protect her...'

 _ **Weakling**_

'My parents, even though I killed them they only asked...'

 _ **Kill**_

'just one thing...'

 _ **Destroy**_

'is this the extent of my power...'

 _ **Give in**_

'I want to kill him'

 _ **Accept**_

'I want power...'

 _ **RAMPAGE**_

'give it'

 _ **The shadows will always welcome you**_

"For I, am the shadow dragon who shall bring forth absolute death and destruction"

At that moment, Silver was gone, and a monster had taken his place.

00000000000000000

While Silver was seeing things, Rizevim was swooning over himself in his head

'Kyaaaaa~ I'm such a genius~ I deserve a reward, not only will this break Silver further, it will also give my army a moral boost, kekekekeke'

Rizevim turned towards Silver, wanting to see his reaction, seeing his hollow eyes and blank face brought him an orgasmic elation

"Ahhh, Silver, that face you have is truly-"

"For I, am the shadow dragon who shall bring forth absolute death and destruction"

It was at this moment Rizevim knew

That he fucked up

Immediately a Black aura surrounded Silver, his hair became Darker than black, his left eye dyed in crimson and began releasing a red mist similar to blood

A black gauntlet appeared in his hands, extending to his elbow, it looked like the claws of a dragon, then a crimson glow came from the back of the hand all the way to the end of the Gauntlet, from it more crimson mist started spouting out, he was only wearing shorts, black bandages wrapped around his bare torso and around his exposed skin except his face and neck, on the top of his two black wolf ears appeared, and two horns sprouted from the sides of his chin.

Another black gauntlet formed on his right hand, instead of the glow it had crimson markings on it, boots and greaves of similar design also formed on his legs, the black aura suddenly started having crimson highlights.

Silver touched the crimson part of his left gauntlet, a visible ripple appeared on it, and then he trailed his fingers down it

"Blood scythe"

as he trailed his fingers down, a red liquid followed it

The red liquid then solidified into the general form of a big scythe, when it was completely solidified the oversized blade part turned crimson, the rest was black, there was a black Wolf's head at the part where the blade meets the rest of the scythe, it looked as if the blade sprouted from the Wolf's mouth.

Silver twirled around the scythe and pointed it at Rizevim

"...You...how did you get that power...who gave it to you!?"

Silver didn't say anything, he simply jumped towards Rizevim scythe hoisted to strike at his neck

Silver vanished the moment he jumped, to others he seemed to vanish, but Rizevim was able to keep track of Silver, and thus was able to dodge the attack that would've decapitated him.

Rizevim clicked his tongue, and pointed his hand at Silver, the dragon behind Rizevim roared, A giant cleaver appeared in Rizevim's hand it looked like the buster sword , it was pitch black and had red lines running through it like blood vessels, there was a red gem at the hilt from which the lines emanated from, the gem and the lines throbbed as if the gem was a heart.

Despite the obviously heavy weight of the cleaver Rizevim still managed to hold it with one hand, and pointed it at Silver

"Arana"

Hearing that name made Silver's eye twitch and the grip on his scythe tighten

"Die"

Saying so in a monotone voice Silver charged towards Rizevim

 _clang_

Rizevim blocked Silver's scythe with the sword, but Silver kept on pushing, showing strength far greater than what a 8 year should have, Rizevim clicked his tongue, he gave one last push and jumped back

"Truly, your shadow form is quite strong but..."

Rizevim smirked

"Can you handle this!"

Rizevim waved his hand and a hundred magical circles appeared behind him

"Shadow rain"

From the magical circles Came Spears of darkness aimed at Silver

"Fire!"

The Spears fired at Silver with incredible speed

Silver sighed

"How arrogant..."

Silver held the scythe in his right hand and raised his left hand to his face,the gem on his arm glowed

The Spears became wisps of shadows and formed a sphere In front of Silver

Rizevim showed a surprised face

"This is how you use them..."

the sphere of shadows formed a giant sword, Silver grasped the sword

"Shadow rain"

And threw it into the air, immediately the sword multiplied and started raining down on Rizevim

Rizevim slashed his sword in the direction of the oncoming swords, and they got consumed by the sword

Rizevim smirked

"Is that all?"

Silver sighed once again, he wanted to finish this as fast as he could with the least amount of effort, but…

 _clang_

Rizevim had other plans, clicking his tongue Silver pushed Rizevim, it was clear Rizevim had no training with the sword, so it was easy to make him lose balance

Capsizing on the opportunity, Silver aimed for his heart…

And Rizevim caught it with his hand that was covered in darkness

Silver's shock gave way to anger then to a sense of calm

He had enough

Jumping back, Silver dispersed his scythe

'I'm running out of time...this body can't hold out much longer'

As if to prove his point blood started dripping from every orfice on his face

Rivevim seeing the sight thought that victory was within his grasp

But like something that happens to almost every overconfident bastard…

he was wrong

"Shadow dragons..."

Silver started in a low voice

Immediately a Silhouette of a large black dragon appeared behind Silver, it looked similar to the first dragon, but it's wings were covered in feathers.

The dragon opened its mouth and took a deep breath

"Roar of Destruction!"

Black flames spewed from the dragons mouth.

Rivevim in desperation summoned a dark shield…

but alas, it was useless…

The flames broke through the barrier in an instant and covered Rizevim in black flames, but as befitting its name, the flames also spread throughout the house, but instead of burning, it destroyed everything on touch

'...Even though I used as less power as I could, the destructive power of my roar is still something to behold...'

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Silver ran towards Valerie, and picked her up in a bridal carry

"WhERe dO YoU ThiNK yoUr'E GoInG!"

From within the black flames Rizevim shouted, Silver without sparing a glance

"Attack"

The shadow dragon behind him roared and charged towards Rizevim

Silver carried Valerie and ran as fast as he could, from a distance he could hear the roar of two dragons, Silver pushed more power to his legs, and quickened his pace

Call him a coward, but at least he'd live to see another day.

Because he did not expect…

For Rizevim to be half as strong as 'him'

 _ **A/N**_ **: well, here it is, the first chapter edited, it didn't take too long, I think I finally got over my writers block too, it's summer holiday, and I should finally be able to update my other stories.**

 **Welp, see you all next update.**

 **Also, I'm in a discord server with other dxd and type-moon authors, most of them are also advertising I think, so if you want the link, don't be afraid to pm.**

 **Read and review**


End file.
